Draco y ¡y quien?
by Salli Onelao
Summary: Draco Malfoy vuelve a tener una aventura pero esta vez no solo sera el cazador sino que se convertira en la presa
1. Chapter 1

Tras haber recorrido todo el castillo por fin llegué al lugar tan esperado. Al penetrar en la habitación me encontré frente a frente con la persona menos esperada: Draco Malfoy. Que estaba haciendo ahí no lo sabía con precisión, pero de lo que estaba segura era que de alguna manera había sido él quien me había enviado aquella nota hoy a la mañana. De repente sentí que mis piernas empezaron a temblar, y sentí la invasión del temor, temor a sus intenciones, temor a la razón por la que durante toda la semana había estado recibiendo notas anónimas de un supuesto admirador secreto. ¿Por qué el malvado Sly se había gastado en enviarme todas aquellas cartas románticas sino iba a ser un truco para ilusionarme o ridiculizarme dejándome como una tonta? Pero para eso tenía que mantener su identidad en secreto y esa noche la había revelado. De pronto se me paso por la cabeza una razonable pero imposible respuesta: estaba realmente enamorado de mí.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte y blanca mano que me tomaba dulcemente por la cintura. Levanté la vista y en sus ojos fríos y grises encontré la respuesta a mi pregunta. La lujuria que se reflejaba en ellos era notable y a la vez discreta. Para cuando por fin reaccioné le pregunté:

- ¿Todo este tiempo fuiste tú?

Asintió lentamente.

- No entiendo… ¿por qué?

- Porque hace tiempo que tengo ganas de hacer esto.

Y en menos de un segundo tiró mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sin dejar espacio entre nosotros me besó apasionadamente en la boca. Los próximos treinta segundos fueron tan hermosos que se me hacen imposibles describir. Lentamente bajó su mano hasta llegar al cierre de mi pollera, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió bajando hasta que por fin dio con el centro de mis glúteos, algo que disfruté placenteramente. En tan poco tiempo se me acumularon tantos sentimientos que por un momento pensé que iba a estallar de felicidad. Pero como siempre, la felicidad no dura para siempre y en este caso a mi me tocaba la difícil tarea de terminar con ella. Por un momento, había olvidado con quien estaba, pero en cuanto tomé conciencia supe exactamente que tenía que hacer. Era Draco, Draco Malfoy, mi enemigo, el motivo de mis humillaciones, el de mis llantos.

Sin perder un segundo más lo separé bruscamente de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que lo estabas disfrutando tanto como yo.

- Ese es el problema, yo no soy como vos: orgulloso, arrogante, alguien que piensa que tiene a todas servidas en bandeja de plata. Conozco el truco. Soy solo una más del montón y jamás estaría con una persona que piensa así.

Me di media vuelta y regresé por donde había llegado aún sabiendo muy bien que atrás estaba dejando una oportunidad muy tentadora.


	2. Chapter 2

Recién cuando acababa de cruzar la sala de profesores noté la presencia de sus silenciosos pasos. Aceleré abruptamente los míos, pero momentos más tarde entendería que había cometido un grave error al mostrarme asustada. Sin perder un segundo más, casi corriendo, me alcanzo y me tomó firmemente por la muñeca. Me di vuelta instintivamente pero fue ahí donde cometí mi segundo error, porque en cuanto lo hice puso la mano que le quedaba libre en mi cintura como lo había hecho la vez anterior dejándonos cuerpo contra cuerpo con apenas un dedo de distancia.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunté inocentemente.

- Vamos, se que te gusta el papel de víctima. Deja de fingir ya que todo esto no te gusta porque sé muy bien que lo disfrutas.- Guau! No lo podría haber dicho mejor. Pero me gustaba hacerme la difícil y más tratándose de Malfoy. Siempre había tenido ganas de vengarme de él y por fin había llegado mi oportunidad. Así que simplemente le respondí:

- No se de qué me estás hablando. ¡Suéltame Malfoy! Tengo clase ahora.

- Y que pasa si no quiero…

Aquellas palabras ya me las veía venir, por lo tanto sabía muy bien que hacer.

Sigilosamente levanté la mano que no estaba apresada y apunte contra su frío pero a la vez hermoso rostro. Ágilmente soltó mi cintura y la detuvo a solo cuatro centímetros de su perlado rostro. Una vez más sonrió.

- Hoy no será como la noche anterior, no te librarás tan fácilmente de mí.- No es lo que realmente quiero, pensé. Pero no podía ceder tan rápido.

- Mira, si no me sueltas gritaré tan fuerte que todo el colegio me escuchará.

- No si puedo mantener tu boca ocupada.- Y lentamente empezó a acercar sus labios hacia los míos. Tenía que hacer algo, pero que…

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué ocurriría si alguien pasara por aquí? Un profesor, un alumno de primero, un SLY.- Como suponía éste último fue el que lo hizo pensar. No se iba a arriesgar a que lo vean a él besándome a mí, una Gríffindor.

Arrogantemente me dijo: - ¿Qué sugerís que hagamos?- Podríamos encontrarnos en otro lugar. – ¿Y que vos no vayas? No, vamos a hacer esto: hoy a las doce de la noche, en el bosque prohibido pero para asegurarme de que vendrás – sin previo aviso arrancó de mi cuello la cadenita de oro que tanto quería por ser el último regalo de cumpleaños por parte de mis padres- me llevaré esto.

- Devuélvemela ya, Malfoy!

- Si la quieres de regreso asegúrate de venir esta noche sola, sino la enterraré al lado del primer árbol que encuentre. Nos vemos hasta esta noche espero, por tu bien y el de esta cadena.- Y largando largas y estruendosas carcajadas desapareció.


End file.
